


popsicle

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Food Porn, M/M, i blame my mutuals for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: from base to tiplick the excesstake it wholerepeat





	popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets
> 
> wanna see my twitter shenanigans with my mutuals? find me @stabby_sisiw

Isagani had one hand gripping the sheets of his bed, the other taking fistfuls of Basilio's hair. He arched his back off the sheets as he felt Basilio's tongue slide against the underside of his cock, from base all the way to the tip, and Isagani moaned lewdly when Basilio tongued the slit of his cock, sucking the white liquid as well.

Basilio had his hands firmly planted on Isagani's waist, preventing him from further movement, and it was so unfair because Basilio could pleasure him nice and well while he had to suffer.

Momentarily, Basilio paused, and Isagani whined at the lack of heat.

"Basilio!"

His eyes narrowed, and Isagani felt all the blood rush south once more. A shiver went through him, making his dick harder than it was earlier.

"What do you want, Isagani?" Basilio asked, gently running his fingers across Isagani's cock, a hand still on Isagani's waist. He writhed from the motion.

"E-eat me..."

Basilio smirked, and softly kissed the tip of Isagani's dick.

Without warning, he took him in whole. Isagani screamed as Basilio sucked harshly on his dick, his free hand caressing his balls with surprising gentleness. Isagani gripped the sheets harder, as he watched Basilio's head bob up and down, taking him in completely in his mouth.

Isagani nearly choked when he felt his dick graze Basilio's throat, and  _holy shit_ _does Basilio even have a gag reflex_.

Basilio moaned needily, glancing up and meeting Isagani's eyes.

Isagani's heart jumped. 

_That bastard, he did that yesterday too, with the popsicle stick._

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _n o r e g r e t s_  
>  **


End file.
